The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, in particular, a semiconductor device having a protrusion electrode. The present invention also relates to a method of producing the semiconductor device.
In order to reduce a weight, thickness, length, or size of a semiconductor device, it has been required to reduce a width of a wiring pitch. In a conventional method of wiring a semiconductor circuit, a surface of a semiconductor substrate is polished with slurry containing a chemical reactive substance such as grinding particles (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-193488
In the method disclosed in Patent Reference, although it is possible to reduce a width of a wiring pitch, a metal portion of a semiconductor device tends to be susceptible to moisture due to impurities (acid) contained in slurry. Accordingly, it has been desired to develop a semiconductor device, while having a small width of a wiring pitch, having durability against moisture.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device having a small width of a wiring pitch and durability against moisture as well. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of efficiently producing the semiconductor device.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.